sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance:Tập 8 Chương 3
Chương 3 – Băng quái và Hỏa miêu 3 phần đầu được dịch bởi http://sonako.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Lady_Lostris (edit by me). Phần 1 Chiếp … Chiếp … Chiếp … Bên ngoài cửa sổ, một chú chim bé nhỏ hót vang mừng sáng sớm. Đã hai ngày, kể từ khi sự kiện Hỗn chiến bế mạc. Kamito đang lúc ngon giấc. “…Onii-sama. Dậy đi nào, onii-sama.” Xột xoạt … xột xoạt … “Um, um … Est, để anh ngủ thêm tí nữa …” Kamito rên rỉ trên giường. Tổn thương ở trên chiến trường vẫn chưa tiêu tan hết. Chí ít, cậu muốn hôm nay chỉ có nằm ườn ra và hưởng thụ mộng đẹp thôi. “Jeez, onii-sama, anh thật ham ngủ!” Một tiếng thở dài bất đắc dĩ … Xem chừng buông tha cho Kamito rồi. Kamito thấy nhẹ nhõm. Rồi ngay lúc ấy- Chụttttttt♪ Cái gì đó rất, rất mềm mại dính lấy má cậu. “…Wah!?” Sự ngái ngủ của Kamito bay biến. Cậu đứng bật dậy khỏi giường và, “Ahh, cuối cùng anh cũng thức!” Một bé gái dễ thương, có mái tóc hoe vàng, nở nụ cười tỏa nắng với cậu. “Mi, Mireille!?” Kamito lúng túng kêu lên. Đó là em gái của Rinslet, Mireille Laurenfrost. Cô bé mặc váy trắng gọn gàng, trên đầu gài một mảnh ruy băng đỏ thắm, ai nhìn vào cũng phải yêu mến. “Chào buổi sáng, onii-sama!” Mireille lễ phép cúi chào. “Buổi sáng tốt lành, Kamito.” Bên cạnh cô bé là một người khác, một cô gái đáng yêu. Là Milla Bassett, đoàn trưởng Sư đoàn Phá liệt. Bộ đồ hầu gái màu đen cùng mái tóc nâu gợn sóng, chúng tôn nhau lên, làm cho Milla trông càng thêm đoan trang. Mặc kệ – “Rốt cuộc, có chuyện gì đây!?” Kamito dụi dụi mắt. “…Umm, em muốn nhờ onii-sama hỗ trợ.” “…Hỗ trợ!?” “…Vâng, onee-sama đang oánh nhau với Claire-sama .” “Ahh, lại nữa …” Kamito rên rỉ. Chẳng phải trước khi tới «Ragna Ys» , hai cô nàng giải quyết mấy vụ này rồi sao!? …Dường như nó đã được khơi lại. “Chuyện hàng ngày ấy mà, tốt hơn là cứ để mặc họ vậy!?” “Thế thì căn phòng lâu đài sẽ nổ tung mất.” Khi Milla vừa nói, một tiếng chấn động dữ dội vang bên kia hành lang. “Lớp học thì thôi, nhưng đây là chỗ «Đại thần điện» xây dựng a, làm hỏng không tốt đâu …” Kamito rời giường. Ellis là chuyên gia xử lý mấy thứ này lại đi ra khỏi lâu đài rồi. “A, thế Carol đâu!?” “Vẫn đang ngủ. Cô ấy á, chẳng bao giờ dậy nếu onee-sama chưa gọi đâu.” “…Lần đầu tiên tôi nghe thấy chuyện chủ nhân đánh thức người hầu đó…” …Kamito chưa bao giờ hết kinh ngạc về cô hầu vô dụng Carol cả. Phần 2 Nhanh chóng đi dọc theo hành lang đang rung chuyển, Kamito đến phòng Rinslet. “Tôi không có sai.” “…Cái-cái gì, chẳng lẽ đều là lỗi của tôi!?” Chưa vào đã nghe thấy tiếng cãi nhau. “Nè, hai cô …” Kamito mở cửa, và- “Hơi thở ma băng, đông kết – ‘Băng nha’!” “Chết đi, tiêu thiêu hỏa tai – ‘Hỏa cầu’!” Hai ma pháp thuộc tính tương khắc va chạm, và lực phản chấn đánh Kamito đập vào tường. “… Oo, oa!” “Kamito-san!?” – “Kamito!?” Cả hai ngạc nhiên, chạy lại chỗ Kamito. “Uh, uh, cậu nghĩ gì thế hả trời!” Claire lo lắng nhìn. “Ca-các cô, tính phá hủy căn phòng đấy à!?” Kamito vẫn còn cảm thấy choáng váng, cậu lắc lắc đầu. “…Kh-không liên quan tới cậu!” “Ph, phải đấy! Là chuyện riêng của bọn mình!” Hai oujo-sama xấu hổ, né tránh nhau. “—Em đã gọi Kamito-sama, thưa onee-sama!” Phía cuối hành lang, là nhóm Mireille. “Mireille ….” “Tại hai chị không dừng lại.” “Đấy, đây … kh-không, không phải lỗi của chị!” Rinslet phồng má, khó chịu ngoảnh đi. “…Vậy, hai người cãi nhau vì lý do gì!?” Kamito thở dài hỏi. “Là lỗi của Claire!” “Tại Rinslet cả đấy!” Cả hai chỉ vào nhau, xung quanh tóe lửa. “Thôi, thôi, bình tĩnh lại coi. Mình sẽ lắng nghe mà.” “……~!” Thế là, Claire rơm rớm nước mắt, lôi ra một cuốn sách. Kamito liếc thoáng qua bìa, ồ, đó là tiểu thuyết lãng mạn tuổi teen mà Claire hay đọc. “Cuốn sách này làm sao!?” “Rinslet nói trước đoạn kết thúc.” Claire tức tối nhìn Rinslet. “Hở?” “Tôi, tôi nghĩ cô đã đọc xong nó rồi!” “Tôi chưa có đọc!! Rõ ràng là đang tính trở về Học viện để thưởng thức mà!” “Uh … uhm, người đầu tiên lôi nó ra bàn tán là cô mà.” “Dừng, chờ, đợi đã!” Kamito vội vàng chen ngang. “…Hai cô, đang cãi nhau, vì cái việc này sao!?” “Cậu có ý gì khi ‘bảo việc’ này là sao!?” “Ah, không ….” “Được, đã thế, c-cứ giữ đi, không cần phải đưa trả nó cho tôi nữa!!” Hai bím tóc Claire nhảy dựng, cô hét lên, chạy vụt mất. “Nè, Claire –“ “H, hmph, cứ làm điều cậu muốn!” Rinslet khoanh tay, không thèm liếc Kamito nữa. “Thật là …” …Uhm, hàng ngày hai người họ đều thế mà. Chắc sẽ không nghiêm trọng quá đâu. Khụ khụ, bên cạnh Kamito có tiếng ho khan. “Tôi đã để cậu thấy sự bất mãn của tôi rồi, Kamito-san.” Rinslet thẹn thùng nói trong khi xoắn lọn tóc bằng ngón tay. “…Hai cô, hai cô không thể bình thường cùng nhau được một lúc à?” “K, không đời nào chúng tôi bình thường với nhau được!” Mặt Rinslet đỏ lên và cô cắn môi. “Tôi làm việc cũng cô ấy vì chúng tôi chung đội, nhưng, bọn mình sinh ra đã là địch thủ rồi.” “Đối địch á, huh …” Nói thế tức là, hai người này quen biết nhau rất lâu rồi, có thể gọi là thanh mai trúc mã. Quả thật, nếu Kamito lúc nãy không chen cái mồm vào, thì chưa chắc đã xảy ra chuyện gì. “Tóm lại, mai là chung kết rồi, nhớ cùng cô ấy giảng hòa nhé.” Ngay khi Kamito nhún vai, định quay về phòng – … Òng ọc ~~ Òng ọc ~~ Òng ọc … Một thanh âm nghe cực kỳ khó xử. “Kamito-san?” “Onii-sama!?” Rinslet và Mireilla nhướng mắt bối rối. “…Cậu chưa ăn sáng sao!?” “U. uhm, bị em gái cậu gọi là đi tới đây liền.” Kamito đỏ mặt, gật gật. Mắt Rinslet lập tức lóe sáng. “N-nếu muốn, cậu hãy ở lại ăn cùng đi, mình đang định làm vài món.” “…Thật chứ!?” Đây đúng là một lời mời hấp dẫn, mặc dù cậu có thể gọi đồ qua dịch vụ phòng, nhưng Rinslet đã làm thì chỉ có ngon hơn gấp tỷ lần. Cho dù so với bếp trưởng thực thụ, cô ấy cũng không thua kém. “Ok, cung kính không bằng tuân mệnh ” “Uhm, tôi không thể làm mấy món cầu kì vì không có bếp thực, nhưng tôi sẽ cố gắng.” Rinslet mừng rỡ gật đầu. “Ah, onee-sama, em chưa ăn gì, em muốn ăn đồ chị nấu.” Mireille hớn hở giơ tay. “Mireille đã ăn sáng rồi.” Milla lập tức vạch trần. “Kh-không sao đâu! Là đồ mà onee-sama làm thì em ăn bao nhiêu cũng được…” Mireille định lao vào, nhưng Milla đã kịp túm gáy cô bé. “Fuaa, chị đang làm gì thế hả!” “Mireille phải học bài, đến giờ rồi.” “Em không muốn! Đến tận nơi này rồi, học hành cái …” “Không được, nếu như vậy, cô sẽ không thể trở thành quý tộc danh giá.” “Ahhhhhhh, khôngggggggggggggg, bữa sáng, onee-samaaaaaa~!” Milla lôi Mireile đang giãy dụa đi. Họ biến mất phía cuối hành lang, tiếng kêu gào của Mireille cũng chỉ còn xa xa. “Đúng là đoàn trưởng «Sư đoàn phá liệt», dù mới mười ba tuổi, nhưng cũng thừa sức trị mấy đứa cứng đầu.” …Khác hẳn với Carol vô tích sự, cô ấy sẽ trở thành một người hầu thực sự. Rinslet phấn khởi đeo tạp dề. “…Cần mình giúp không?” “Fufu, đừng lo. Cậu chỉ cần ngồi đó và đợi thôi.” Rinslet với chiếc chảo từ trên kệ xuống và bắt đầu đốt tinh thể lửa trên bếp rong góc phòng. 'Phần 3' "Hm,hmhmm" Rinslet vừa hát vừa làm bánh .Kamito nhìn chằm chằm mái tóc dài bay phấp phới của Rinslet cảm thấy điều gì đó thật ngọt ngào. Kamito cầm cuốn tiểu thuyết mà Claire để quên lên. (....’Điều phiền nhiễu chết chóc của tiểu thư trong đêm khuya’ , hừ lại một loại truyện khác..) Cậu đọc lướt qua cuốn truyện. Nó có vẻ nói về một cô gái đẹp bị bắt làm tù nhân bởi một tên chúa quỷ tàn bạo và trở nên sa ngã. (...Hừ có vẻ Claire rất thích thể loại này..) Trong lúc suy nghĩ cậu gập cuốn sách lại và "Bữa sáng đã sẵn sàng." Rinslet trong chiếc tạp dề mỉm cười rạng rỡ quay mặt về phía Kamito. Có 3 cái bánh kếp được phủ đầy mật ong trên đĩa . Những vết cháy xém làm nó có vẻ rất là ngon. "Cùng ăn nào" "Yeah, Itadakimasu" Kamito cắn miếng bánh trên dĩa và “Tuyệt vời" Một lời khen. Lớp bên trong thì mềm xốp trong khi bên ngoài chiên vừa đủ. Bơ và mật ong nhà Laurenfrost thật tuyệt vời. "Đúng như mình nghĩ nó có vẻ ngon hơn khi được chiên lên" "Fuu, tôi rất vui" Rinslet vui vẻ nhìn về phía Kamito "Có chuyện gì à" “K, không, đâu có gì!” Trước câu hỏi của cậu, cô ấy bối rối quay mặt đi chỗ khác Trong khi Rinslet đang đứng gần đó thì Kamito ăn xong chiếc bánh "..ahh bánh rất ngon. Cảm ơn vì bữa ăn" "Fuu, nếu thích tôi có thể chia cho cậu phần của tôi" "Cô sẽ ổn chứ" "Ừ tôi thường ăn rất ít vào buổi sáng" "Vậy thì tôi sẽ nhận nó " Nom nom nom "Như thế này, cậu cũng có thể tới và thưởng thức cùng tôi" "Huu" "Không có gì " Sau khi Kamito ăn sáng xong, Rinslet pha vài cốc trà đen. Trà đen được cho vào các chén với mùi hương đặc biệt của nhà Laurenfrost bay ngào ngạt khắp phòng. Hình như trà đen được chuẩn bị sẵn. Chắc hẳn cô định dùng bữa với Claire. (Cô ấy chắc định bàn về quyển sách……) Kamito vươn tay ra lấy quyển sách trên bàn. ....Cậu tò mò tự hỏi vài câu "Chắc hẳn cô cũng đọc loại sách này" "Cái, Cái này" Ngay lập tức mặt Rinslet đỏ ửng lên. "Cái này là Claire giới thiệu cho tôi đó, nếu cậu đã đọc nó, nội dung không có gì đặc sắc lắm vì thế tôi không muốn cậu nghĩ tôi là một cô gái khiếm nhã. Dù gì thì tôi cũng là người có học mà" Cô chối bỏ trong khi hai chân đang cọ xát vào nhau vì xấu hổ "Tớ không nghĩ đó là điều đáng xấu hổ đâu." Kamito nhăn nhó cười và đặt lại quyển sách lên bàn "Về việc chia sẻ những cuốn sách , chắc hai cậu có mối quan hệ tốt lắm nhỉ?" "À ờ thì nó là mối quan hệ không thể tách rời" Rinslet lảng tránh nhìn đi chỗ khác "Ờ thì mối quan hệ không thể tách rời" Kamito nhấp ngụm trà đen và "Hai cậu quen biết nhau từ nhỏ đúng không " "Ừ" "Nếu được thì cậu có thể kể cho tớ về nó chứ. Lúc cậu còn nhỏ đó" "Nhưng tại sao" "Thì tại hai người luôn cãi và đánh nhau nên tôi chỉ muốn biết liệu nó đã xảy ra như vậy từ lâu rồi không?" "....." Rinslet đặt tay lên má như đang nghĩ ngơi Sau hồi lâu cô hít một hơi dài "Nó sẽ khá là dài dòng vì thế mình sẽ đi pha thêm ít trà nữa" Cô lặng lẽ đứng dậy và đặt ấm nước lên trên tinh thể hỏa tinh linh, "Đó là lần đầu tiên tôi gặp cô ấy và coi cô ấy như đối thủ của mình" "Lần đầu cô gặp cậu ta vào khi nào?" "Đó là khoảng 10 năm trước khi cha dẫn mình đi chào hỏi nhà Elstein" Cứ như chìm vào trong kí ức ,Rinslet bắt đầu kể truyện. (med: nói sao đây nhỉ. Ba phần trên dịch cứ như từ nguồn khác, cách dịch lược quá cứ như đọc truyện người khác chứ không phải tác giả. Mình không khắc khe tuy nhiên hễ dịch là nên tôn trọng tác giả chứ đừng biến truyện tác giả thành giọng văn của chính mình.) 'Phần 4' Cách đây 10 năm khi Rinslet đi cùng cha làm cuộc viếng thăm lãnh thổ nhà Elstein. Thời gian đó Rinslet chỉ mới 6 tuổi. Cha Rinslet, Bá tước Laurenfost, đang lên kế hoạch học hỏi Công tước chủ quản nhà Elstein về việc đã nuôi nấng thành công thế hệ kế thừa của ‘Viêm Cơ Đế Nữ’ người sẽ trình diễn các vũ tế dâng tặng cho ‘Hỏa Tinh Linh Vương’. Bá tước cũng mang con gái ông đi cùng để cô có thể gặp bạn cùng lớp tương lại trạc tuổi cô ấy, Claire Elstein. “Nhà Elstein khá nổi thậm chí với cả Đế quốc. Hãy chơi cùng tiểu thư Claire.” “Cho dù bọn con có xích mích hay không cũng phụ thuộc vào cô ấy.” Bá tước Laurenfrost thở dài trước vẻ mặt điềm nhiêm của cô con gái chỉ mới 6 tuổi của ông. Cá tính độc đoán của cô bé là điều ông thầm lo lắng. --Người đến chào mừng cả hai sau khi đã có chuyến du hành dài bằng xe là chủ quản nhà Elstein, chính là Wolfram Elstein. “Nào, nào, cảm ơn ngài vì đã đến xa như thế này.” Ông ta là một người đàn ông tuyệt vời với hiện diện như một quý tộc cao tầng. Vợ ông vẫn đang làm việc tại hoàng cung ở thủ đô thế nên hiện thời bà không có mặt. “Cháu là con gái lớn của gia đình Laurenfrost, Rinslet Laurenfrost. Mong được ngài chiếu cố khoảng thời gian này ạ.” Rinslet giữ mép váy và cúi chào rất thanh lịch. Ngay cả khi cô bé chỉ lên 6, cô bé cũng đã cư xử như một quý tộc mẫu mực. “Ohh, như mong đợi con gái nhà Laurenfrost. Cô bé cư xử thực hài hòa. Tôi còn không nghĩ cô bé cùng tuổi với con gái tôi nữa.” “Không, không, con gái ngài cũng rất đáng yêu---“ “…” Rinslet không để tâm đến cách ứng xử xã hội đôi bên giữa người lớn. Đôi mắt lục bảo của cô nhìn vào vị trí bên cạnh Công tước Elstein. Tóc thắt bím như con vật đang lấp ló. Cô bé với cái đầm trắng như co rúm người lại phía sau ngài công tước. (…Chuyện gì với cậu ta vậy nhỉ?) Rinslet thể hiện cái nhìn sắc bén hơn và cô bé thu mình lại nhiều hơn. …Cậu ta như một con thỏ nhỏ. (…Cậu ta không như mình nghĩ là con gái của một gia đình quý tộc cao cấp.) Rinslet nhận xét như vậy cho lần đầu tiên gặp mặt của họ. “Claire, con chào Bá tước Laurenfrost và tiểu thư Rinslet đi.” “…~C, cha!?” Cô bé gái mở to đôi mắt hồng ngọc và hoảng hốt. “U, umm, đó là, tôi……” “Claire, bình tĩnh con.” “D, dạ…” Claire hít hơi thở sâu và, “Cháu là con gái thứ hai của gia đình E, Elstein, Claire Elstein ạ.” Cô gái nắm mép váy thật chặc và cúi đầu chào. “Hâh, đúng là một cô con gái dịu dàng.” “Không đâu, nói thật xấu hổ chứ con bé sợ người lạ đến chết đi ấy.” Công tước Elstein lắc đầu cười gượng gạo. "......" Rinslet không chút nhân từ khi nhận xét cô gái trước mắt cô. Tóc đỏ thắt hai bím ở hai bên đầu. Đôi mắt hồng ngọc lén nhìn ra. Bộ đầm trắng hợp với thân hình mảnh mai của cậu ta. Cậu ấy trông tuyệt vời vượt bậc… không gì có thể phủ nhận nó. Nhưng mà, ngoài điều ấy thì--- (Cậu ta không thú vị chút nào……) Rinslet thành thực nghĩ thế. (Mình đã mong đợi chút ít bởi vì cậu ấy là thành viên gia đình ‘Viêm Cơ Đế Nữ’ nổi tiếng.) Rinslet hoàn toàn mất đi hứng thú về Claire. “Nói ra mới nhớ, cô con gái khác của ngài đâu?” Và Bá tước Laurenfrost lên giọng hỏi thăm. “Lỗi của tôi. Con bé ngã quỵ vì nghi lễ dâng tế thổ tinh linh. Sau một nghi lễ lớn, con bé ngủ luôn 3 ngày.” “Con gái ngài cũng được giao phó nghi thức tế thổ tinh linh luôn sao?” Bá tước Laurenfrost ngạc nhiên nói trong khi Rinslet cũng mở to đôi mắt lục bảo. Chỉ có 3 tuổi khác biệt giữa cô bé và con gái lớn chủ nhà Elstein, Rubia Elstein. Như mong đợi, thật sốc khi nghi thức tế lễ thổ tinh linh được để cho ai đó chỉ vừa mới 9 tuổi. “Dường như con gái tôi có tiềm năng là ‘Đế Cơ’. Tôi đã lên kế hoạch cho nó vào ‘Thần nghi viện’ năm tới.” “Ồ, ‘Thần nghi viện’ à. Nó khá trọng yếu đó.” Nhà Elstein có một lịch sử cung cấp vô số ‘Viêm Cơ Đế Nữ’. Cô con gái lớn chắc sẽ trở thành ứng cử viên Đế Nữ trong tương lai. (……Rubia-sama thật đáng kinh ngạc. Khác hoàn toàn với em gái của cô.) Đứa em gái đó nở nụ cười nhẹ, có lẽ cậu ta vui sướng vì người chị được ca ngợi. “Tốt rồi, Bá tước Laurenfrost, hãy thảo luận lễ tế lần này trong phòng khách phía trên.” “Ờ phải. Rinslet, con chơi với tiểu thư Claire nhé.” “……Ể? B, Ba ơi!?” Rinslet biểu tình bối rối hiếm thấy. (……Mình phải chơi cùng cậu ta ư? Đây không phải đùa đâu!) “U, umm……” Claire cũng có vẻ hoang mang. “Rinslet, con là một quý tộc danh dự, vì thế con không thể phủ nhận bổn phận của con. Giờ, đi thôi, Công tước Elstein.” “K, không đâu! Cha ơi…” Như thể ngắt lời Rinslet, cánh cửa đóng lại tàn nhẫn. Phần 5 “……umm, chờ. Chờ một chút.” Kamito đặt tách trà lên bàn với một lời nói nhảm và- Làm gián đoạn câu chuyện của Rinslet. “Có gì sao?” Cô nhíu mày, như không vừa ý vì câu chuyện của cô bị ngắt. “……Không, ờ, đó thực sự là Claire?” Kamito hỏi vừa vẻ nữa tin nữa không tin. ……Những gì cậu nghe vừa rồi không giống Claire hiện thời chút nào. (……Hơn thế, nó giống như một người hoàn toàn khác.) “Nó như không thể tin nổi, nhưng sự thật là thế đó. Cô gái đó từng xấu hổ và nhút nhát cách đây lâu rồi.” “Tôi, ra thế à……” Ờ, thậm chí bây giờ cô ấy có vài phần giống như sợ người lạ và cậu cũng biết cô ấy có điểm nhẹ nhàng và nữ tính nữa. (Cho dù thế, cậu biết đấy……) “Tôi tiếp tục nhé?” Rinslet đắng hắng. “Ờ, phải……” Kamito gật đầu trong khi vẫn còn lúng túng. Phần 6 ---Khi Công tước Elstein và Bá tước Laurenfrost đến phòng khách, thì sự việc lúc nãy đã diễn ra được vài phút. Claire ẩn mình bên tấm màn và dường như quan sát tâm trạng của Rinslet người đang xoắn lọn tóc của mình với ngón tay. (Haa, mình chán rồi……) Dù cho Rinslet đang tiến tới giới hạn của mình, thời gian cũng chưa trôi qua được bao lâu. “Nè, Claire-san?” “……Ể?” Vai Claire rung bắn như thể sợ hãi vì Rinslet gọi tên cô. “Tôi dù gì cũng là khách mời của cậu. Có thể cho tôi ít trà không?” “……Ahh! Đ, Được chứ!” Claire gật đầu và vội mang đến một ấm trà. Bên trong ấm trà là một mảnh tinh thể hỏa tinh linh nhỏ để hâm nóng nó. “Ohh, cậu đang sử dụng lá trà khá ngon đó.” “Phải, chúng tôi dùng trà đen ngon nhất để chào mừng khách.” Rinslet thành thực khen và Claire mỉm cười vui sướng. “A, chúng tôi cũng có đồ ăn vặt nữa. Chúng ngon lắm đó!” Claire chạy đi và quay lại với dĩa bánh qui từ đâu đó. “Chúng có vẻ ngon. Cậu làm chúng à?” “Không đâu, đó là quà mà cha mang về từ thủ đô. Tôi rất thích đồ ăn vặt ở đó.” “Hmmm…” Rinslet nhẹ nhàng nhặt một cái bánh qui bằng đầu ngón tay và bỏ nó vào miệng. “Mùi vị này khá ngon. Tôi thích nó.” “……Tôi rất vui.” Claire cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm vì cô đã khá lo. Trong khi Rinslet thưởng thức trà đen, cô ngó quanh phòng khách. Như mong đợi từ một gia đình nổi trội của Đế quốc, trang trí nội thất cực xa hoa. Mùi của đồ gia dụng cũng thơm nữa. Tuy nhiên, không may là, điều này cũng không giảm sự buồn chán của cô ấy. “Haa, mình chán quá……” Trong khi giữ đầu bằng hai tay đặt trên bàn, cô bé thở dài. “U, ummm……” Và Claire bắt đầu lẩm bẩm như thể muốn nói gì đó. “Chuyện gì vậy? Nếu cậu là con gái quý tộc, thì nói rõ ràng ra xem nào.” “U, umm……” Claire lấp bấp miệng và, “Tôi, tôi có búp bê!” “Búp bê?” “P, phải, tôi sẽ mang chúng đến ngay!” Claire gật đầu vui vẻ và chạy ra khỏi phòng. “……Gì vậy?” Trong khi nhìn không không, cô chờ đợi và--- Ít nhất, Claire cũng quay về với hai tay ôm đầy thú nhồi bông. Tất cả chúng đều là những con mèo đáng yêu. “Đây. Chọn con mèo cậu thích đi.” Claire xếp đồng mèo trên thảm rồi, “Tôi cho cậu mượn con này. Nó là con tôi thích nhất……” Cậu ta đẩy một con mèo nhung màu đỏ về phía Rinslet đang lúng túng. "Nya---nya---♪" "......" "Nya---?" “……Cậu định làm tôi vui sao?” Rinslet ném con mèo nhung đi. “……Ể?” “Mấy thứ trẻ con như chơi búp bê thế này, làm như tôi muốn vậy!” “……X, xin lỗi.” Claire lần nữa trở nên ủ rũ. (…Mình, mình có lẽ có chút khắc khe vừa rồi.) …Thấy cảm xúc buồn bã đó, cô rõ ràng thấy mình tệ. Rinslet hắng giọng rồi, “N, ngoài mấy con búp bê, có thứ gì khác có thể giảm sự buồn chán của tôi không?” “P, phải, umm, vậy……một quyển sách nhé?” “Sách?” Rinslet hỏi không suy nghĩ. “Cậu, có dịp nào, đọc sách không?” “Phải, Rubia-nee-sama dạy tôi học!” Claire chạy đi lần nữa và lần này về với đống sách. “Thực là một số lượng ấn tượng……” “Tôi thích những quyển sách thú vị. Còn cậu thì sao?” “À, ừ, tôi đọc chứ. Nếu là loại sách về chính trị, lịch sử hay tinh linh.” Rinslet ra vẻ nói. “Wah, thật ngạc nhiên! Tôi, tôi thích sách truyện lắm!” Cô gái do dự từ nãy giờ giờ đang chói lóa đôi mắt khi thảo luận về sách. “Giống cái này, hay cái này, và này này nữa, tất cả chúng đều hay!” Cô chất đống những quyển cô thích từng cái một trước Rinslet. “H, hmph, sách truyện cho trẻ con à!” Rinslet người không có hứng thú về tiểu thuyết, xoay đầu sang một bên. “Nhưng mà, chúng thực sự rất hay……” Claire dọn mấy quyển sách trong khi buồn bã. “……Có thứ gì hay nữa hơn không?” “Umm……” Claire mím môi như thể lo lắng và rồi, “Hah……” Ấn má cô chầm chậm. “……C, Cậu đang làm gì thế?” “Một khuôn mặt vui……” "......" Rinslet thở dài hơn. “……Haa, mình tự hỏi cuộc trò chuyện của cha còn mất bao lâu nữa.” “Tôi được bảo nó sẽ đến tận tối.” “Tối hả!?” Mặt Rinslet cứng lại. “Cậu đùa à; tôi sẽ chết vì chán mất!” “Ừm, thế nên đọc sách cùng nhau đi mà!” “Một quyển sách…” Vào lúc này, Rinslet chợt nhớ thứ gì đó. “Nói về điều này, tôi nghe rằng có một bộ sưu tập quý báu sách ma thuật trong hầm ngầm nhà Elstein ‘Thư viện niêm phong’ đúng không.” Tin đồn về thư viện niêm ấn của nhà Elstein được lan truyền trong tầng lớp quý tộc đế quốc. Tất cả loại sách hiếm mà mọi tinh linh sứ thèm khát được tin rằng đều tập hợp ở đó. Chắc ở đó có một quyền sách mà sẽ làm tăng sự hứng thú của Rinslet. “Thật là một thứ hoàn hảo để giải thoát sự nhàm chán!” Claire vội vã ngăn Rinslet đang bừng dậy đầy sức sống. “C, Cậu không thể! Cha bảo chúng ta phải ở trong phòng. Hơn nữa, có những quyển sách ma thuật nguy hiểm bị phong ấn dưới thư viện ngầm_” “Ô trời, cậu sợ hả?” Rinslet thách thức cậu ấy. “Đó do……” “Cậu không cần phải đi cùng. Tôi sẽ tự tìm kiếm một mình.” “Ah, c, chờ đã---Rinslet-chan!” Rinslet rời khỏi phòng và Claire đuổi theo cô ấy. Rinslet xoay vòng người trước cánh cửa và quay sang lườm Claire. “Đợi đó, ai cho phép cậu gọi tôi bằng tên?” “…Ể?” Cô chỉ ngón tay vào Claire người đang thất thần. “Được rồi? Gọi tôi là con gái Bá tước Laurenfrost.” “Nhưng, onee-sama nói bạn nên gọi bạn bè bằng tên họ_” “A, ai là bạn cô chứ!” “Fuaa……” Rinslet la lên và Claire quay đi với đôi mắt đẫm lệ. “…hmph, tôi sẽ không chấp nhận kẻ hèn nhát mít ướt làm bạn tôi.” Rinslet xoay đi và nhanh chóng đi xa một mình. Phần 7 “---Là đây, phải không nhỉ.” ‘Thư viện niêm phong’ đã nói trước đây nằm bên trong một phần mở rộng của thư viện. Một cánh cửa sắt mạnh mẽ chắn trước Rinslet. “……Khỉ thật, nó khóa rồi.” Rõ ràng phải thế. Sau cùng có hành trăm tinh linh sách ma thuật nguy hiểm ở đây. “Phải, đó là tại sao, chúng ta quay lại phòng đi.” Claire túm chặt vạt váy của cô. “Trò chuyện buồn ngủ thế đủ rồi. Loại khóa này chẳng là gì với tôi__” Rinslet nở nụ cười không chút sợ sệt và bắt đầu niệm ngôn ngữ tinh linh thầm lặng. Làm như thế, tất cả cùng lúc, sáu ổ khóa với chìa khóa bằng băng vừa khít hoàn hảo. Xoay chúng, cánh cửa mở ra với một âm thanh nặng nề. “Thực kì diệu……!” “Hmph, điều này chẳng quá rõ cho những ai lên kế hoạch vào Học viện tinh linh Areishia sao.” Cầu thang dài tiếp tục dẫn xuống dười đằng sau cánh cửa. Không có ánh sáng, nó kéo dài một màu đen tuyền bóng đêm. “C, chúng ta thực sự đi vào sao?” “Ôi dào, cậu cóng chân rồi à?” “……Tôi nghe kể gì đó. Có một tinh linh xấu xa ẩn trong một quyển sách cũ.” “Hmph, cậu thực sự đang sợ.” Rinslet ngạc nhiên nói. “Thực tình thì, tôi đã thất vọng. Đó là một thành viên gia đình của nhà Elstein mà ‘Viêm Cơ Đế’ ở đó lại có một người hèn nhát thế này. Nếu em gái nhỏ như thế này, người chị chắc cũng sẽ không nhiều___” “Đừng nói xấu về nee-sama!” Rinslet ngậm miệng khi nhận ra giọng lạnh băng của Claire. “Tôi là em gái của nee-sama. Tôi không phải đồ hèn nhát.” Cô gái trừng mắt Rinslet với lệ đọng trên đôi mắt hồng ngọc. “…Thế thì thôi.” Rinslet nhún vai. “Được thôi. Nếu thế thì cùng đi nào.” “……Đ, được rồi.” Claire gật đầu như chứng tỏ quyết tâm. (…Từ giờ, dường như cậu ta đã có ý chí.) Cả hai tiếp tục xuống cầu thang. “Nó tối quá. Ở đây không có đèn hay tinh linh thắp sáng à?” Rinslet than thở rồi, “---Hỡi lửa, soi sáng.” Claire tạo một đốm lửa nhỏ chiếu sáng trên tay cô. “Trời, cậu có thể sử dụng ma pháp tinh linh?” Rinslet ngạc nhiên. Để có thể sử dụng ma pháp tinh linh ở độ tuổi này, cậu ta có rất nhiều tiềm năng. “Nee-sama dạy tôi mấy thứ cơ bản thôi.” “Hmm, cậu thực sự là con gái nhà Elstein cai trị những ngọn lửa. Dù vậy vẫn chưa bằng được tôi.” ---Và ngay lúc ấy, cô nhận ra thứ gì đó. Thậm chí với mức độ ban đầu, cậu ta đã sử dụng được ma pháp tinh linh phù trợ thuộc tính lửa có nghĩa rằng— “Có lẽ nào cậu có tinh linh giao ước?” “Phải, tôi có một con.” Claire gật đầu. “Thực hả?” Cậu ta ngày càng trở nên đáng ngạc nhiên. Có một tinh linh giao ước về cơ bản đã chứng nhận cậu ta là một người kí ước tinh linh toàn vẹn. “Cho tôi xem. Tinh linh giao ước của cậu.” “Tôi không thể. Sẽ không tốt khi triệu hồi tinh linh không cần thiết khi cậu vẫn còn thiếu kinh nghiệm.” Claire đáp lại một cách logic. Nhưng Rinslet không lùi bước. “Ôi trời, nếu cậu không cho xem nó, tôi chắc hẳn nó là một tinh linh cấp thấp?” “C, Cậu sai rồi, ‘Scarlet’ là tinh linh cực mạnh!” “Nếu là thế, chứng tỏ nó coi.” “......~!" Claire đã mất sự do dự trong khoảnh khắc tuy nhưng--- Nó thực tình không hay cho một tinh linh sứ coi nhẹ tinh tinh giao ước. Cuối cùng cô bé cũng gật đầu kiên quyết, “……Được rồi, tôi sẽ cho bạn ngoại lệ đặc biệt này.” Cô bé lấy ra một mẩu phấn từ dưới cô. Cô bé bắt đầu vẽ hình đồ ma thuật trên tường một cách khó khăn rồi niệm ngôn ngữ nghi thức triệu hồi tinh linh. ---Hộ vệ của ngọn lửa đỏ thắm, người canh giữ lò lửa không tàn! ---Giờ là lúc tuân theo giao kèo máu, đến đây và theo lệnh truyền của ta! Lập tức đó, một ‘Ấn kí tinh linh’ dạng hình ‘Ngọn lửa’ nổi lên trên mặt sau bàn tay phải cô bé. Một quả cầu lửa nhỏ xuất hiện chính giữa đồ hình ma thuật và bất ngờ hóa thành hình dáng một con mèo âm ty được bao phủ bởi lửa. Nó có kích cỡ một con sóc chuột, một con mèo nhỏ và đáng yêu. “Đây là Scarlet.” Claire ôm con mèo âm ty bao bọc trong lửa bằng tay cô bé. “Ối chà, nó nhỏ xíu mà.” Rinslet điềm tĩnh cười rồi thì, “S, Scarlet có lẽ nhỏ, nhưng nó mạnh lắm!” Claire phồng má. “Tốt thôi, tôi chấp nhận vì cậu đã có thể triệu hồi tinh linh giao ước. Nhưng nó không thể nào sánh với ‘Fenrir’ của tôi được.” Fenrir là tinh linh cấp cao mà Rinslet giao ước vào ngày cô bé lên sáu. Cô bé vẽ một họa đồ trên tường giống như Claire và niệm chú ngữ tế triệu tinh linh. ---Hỡi quái thú lạnh giá với nanh bằng băng, thợ săn nhẫn tâm trong rừng. ---Giờ là lúc tuân theo giao kèo máu, nhanh đến bên ta để nghe lệnh. Một Ấn kí tinh linh đại diện cho Băng xuất hiện đằng sau mu bàn tay phải cô bé. Một cơn gió lạnh thốc vào cầu thang và rồi--- Một con sói lớn màu trắng xuất hiện từ không khí. “Thật diệu kì……!” Đôi mắt hồng ngọc của Claire tròn xoe. “Fufun, phải thế chứ?” “……Dễ thương quá đi!” Rinslet mém té. “N, Nó không dễ thương hay thứ gì như thế; Fenrir là một con sói trắng hung dữ!” “Kuun……” Fenrir kêu một tiếng buồn bã khi bị gọi là không dễ thương bởi chủ nhân của nó. “Đó không đúng. Nó thực sự dễ thương mà.” Claire chạm vào bộ lông Fenrir rồi, “Đ, đừng có chạm nó khi cậu không được phép!” Rinslet búng ngón tay và chuyển tinh linh giao ước cô bé về Tinh linh giới. “Ahh……” “Giờ thì, đi tiếp thôi.” “C, Chờ với---!” Claire cũng gửi Scarlet về và vội chạy theo Rinslet. ---Cả hai tiếp tục đi sâu xuống cầu thang vô tận. “Chỗ này dài quá. Hơn nữa, liệu nó có đáy không?” “Rinslet-chan, đây chẳng phải là lúc nên quay về sao.......” “Đừng gọi tôi là Rinslet-chan!” “À, phải……xin lỗi, Rinslet-chan.” “Haaa, sao cũng được !” Rinslet thở dài ngạc nhiên. Cuối cùng, cầu thang cũng chấm dứt và cả hai đã đến ‘Thư viện niêm phong’. Nó là một không gian lớn với trần cao. Không khí lạnh lẽo. Claire giơ ngọn lửa trên tay lên cao, cho thấy rất nhiều kệ sách cao. “Vậy ra đây là thư viện niêm phong nổi tiếng.” “Ừm, số lượng sách nó thật đáng ngạc nhiên……!” Đây dường như cũng là lần đầu Claire đặt chân đến đây nên cô bé cũng không thể dấu kín niềm hưng phấn của mình. Thực vậy, những kệ sách xếp một lượng sách mà mỗi chúng đều có lịch sử riêng nó vậy. “---Mình tự hỏi nếu ở đây có sách về nghi thức lễ tế.” Rinslet chầm chậm lấy một quyển sách trên tay. Lập tức cô bé thổi bụi bám trên bìa và mở nó ra. “Kyaa! C, cái gì thế này!” Với khuôn mặt đỏ như củ cải tím, cô bé vứt quyển sách đi. “C, có gì thế!” “C, có một bức hình nắm tay với một người đàn ông!” “……T, tay hả!?” Claire rụt rè lật quyển sách với một biểu cảm đáng ngờ. “Fuaaa, c, cái này cũng có k, khoác tay nhau!” "Q, qq, quá vô liêm sĩ mà!" Cả hai la lên kyaa, kyaa. Đối với những tiểu thư quý tộc được bảo bọc kĩ lưỡng, nó thực sự quá kích thích. Rinslet sập quyển sách lại. “C, Cái này là sách người lớn! Đi tìm quyển sách khác thôi!” “P, phải đó……!” Cả hai đỏ bừng mặt khi cũng trao đổi cái gật đầu. Phần 8 ---Hàng chục phút sau. Rinslet chất chồng đống sách mà cô lấy từ giá xuống trên sàn nhà. “…Phù, mấy thứ đáng giá chắc sắp đến. Đây thực là bộ sưu tập đáng ngạc nhiên.” Vì một số lý do, cô bé gấp quyển sách với bìa da cũ mà có những kí tự phức tạp trên nó. Cô bé không thực sự hiểu nội dung, nhưng cô bé chỉ thu thập những quyển sách với đường họa phi nghĩa và nhìn khó khăn. “Rinslet-chan, cậu có thể đọc những sách viết bằng ngôn ngữ tinh linh sao?” Nhặt một quyển từ cái chồng sách, Claire nói ngạc nhiên. Rinslet mím môi. Cô bé đã nhận được sự giáo dục cho trẻ em năng khiếu từ khi cô còn nhỏ, nhưng như mong đợi, cô bé vẫn không giải đoán được ngôn ngữ tinh linh. “B, bộ cậu đọc nó được hả?” “Phải, một chút à. Nee-sama dạy tôi đấy.” Claire gật đầu. Rinslet lập tức phồng má như thể không hài lòng rồi, “T, thật xấc xược mà!” "Fuaa, Rinfure-hyan, nó đao~~...!"(cụ thể là nó đau :|) Cô bé bẹo má Claire. Và rồi, “......?" Vai Claire hơi cứng lại. “Chuyện gì vậy?” Trong khi hỏi cậu ta, Rinslet bỏ má Claire ra. “Ư, ừm, vừa nãy, có thứ gì đó---làm tôi thấy ớn lạnh.” “Ớn lạnh?” Rinslet nhíu mày. Hầm ngầm thư viện có lạnh, nhưng không đến mức run rẩy. “Coi nào, đừng có dọa tôi!” “Nhưng, thực sự tôi---“ Whooooooooosh--- "......Kyaa!?" Rinslet thét lên không nghĩ ngợi khi luồng hơi lạnh đâu đó phả vào. "Rinslet-chan......" “Tôi, ổn thôi, nó chỉ là cơn gió.” “Nhưng nãy giờ đâu có gió cho tới lúc này.” Claire thầm thì, âm điệu lo lắng và bắt đầu nhìn dáo dác không ngừng nghỉ. ……Giống như một con thú nhỏ đang sợ hãi. (……Jeezz, chẳng thể khác được mà.) Rinslet nhẹ nhún vai và--- Giữ lấy tay Claire đang run. "......?" “Bình tĩnh. Có tôi ở đây rồi.” “P, phải……” Nó như cậu ta có chút bình tĩnh khi tay cậu ngừng lắc. “……Tay Rinslet-chan ấm quá. Nó như của nee-sama vậy.” “C, cậu nói gì thế! Tôi là một con băng quỷ lạnh lùng!” Mặt Rinslet đỏ rực và cô ngoảnh mắt đi. “Lúc này, mà còn……” Âm thanh gió thổi ngày càng mạnh hơn. Sách trên mặt đắt bay phần phật và váy áo hai cô bé bay lên. Chính xác có gì đó đang xảy ra--- “……Lúc này tốt nhất nên quay về thôi.” Rinslet lẩm bẩm và rồi đó. “---Kẻ nào dám quấy rầy giấc ngủ của ta.” Một giọng nói khiếp hãi vang vọng trong phòng ngầm. "Kyaa!" “G, gì thế!?” “---Kẻ nào làm phiền nhiễu giấc ngủ của ta.” Lần này, một giọng lớn hơn từ đằng xa làm rung lắc hàng kệ sách. "......Fuaaa!?" Cả hai cô bé nép mình sát vào nhau. “Rinslet-chan, q, quyển sách đó…” Claire chỉ trên mặt đất và kêu lên. Nó là một trong số sách Rinslet mang hồi nãy. Trang sách đã bị mở bởi cơn gió đang phát ra ánh sáng trắng xanh. “Lẽ nào ở đó có ‘Tinh linh phong ấn’ bị giam trong quyển sách!?” “Cậu nói gì cơ!?” ‘Tinh linh phong ấn’---nó là thuật ngữ thường thức để chỉ những tinh linh bị giam vào một vật ma thuật vì sự hung hăng của chúng. Nó là một tồn tại mà với hầu hết tinh linh sứ có chút ít kinh nghiệm nên e sợ. “T, thứ nguy hiểm đó mà lại ở bên trong quyển sách---kyaa!” Rất nhiều bụi rơi xuống từ trần như kết quả của căn phòng đang rung lắc. Và rồi- “---Kẻ nào dám quấy rối giấc ngủ của taaaaaaaaaaaaaa!” Một đồ hình ma thuật hình thành chung quanh quyển sách. Một bóng dáng khổng lồ bằng băng đá xuất hiện giữa ánh sáng lóa mất---! "......!" Đó là một con rồng---Không, nó là một con thằn lằn khổng lồ tạo bởi băng. Hiển nhiên, không đời nào có sinh vật sống như thế. Nó là một tinh linh. –và là một tinh linh cực mạnh. “Kì nhông băng---……” Claire lẩm bẩm với giọng run rẩy. “Cậu biết nó là gì sao?” “Tôi đọc về nó trong một quyển sách. Nó là một tinh linh băng quái hung bạo kinh khủng……” "......" Rinslet nuốt nước bọt với những lời của Claire. Con băng thú khổng lồ xuất hiện từ họa đồ ma thuật liếc nhìn cả hai bằng đôi mắt đỏ của nó. “Vậy ra hai ngươi là vật tế của ta……” Liếm láp cái lưỡi dài, nó chậm rãi di chuyển tới họ. Dường như nó có khả năng hiểu tiếng người, nhưng nó không giống loại mà có thể trò chuyện cùng được. (……Không có cách nào như thế cả!) Rinslet tự vấn chính mình rồi nhanh chóng niệm chú triệu hồi. “---Đáp lại mệnh lệnh của ta, ra đây đi, tinh linh băng ma quái ‘Fenrir’!” Trong một lúc, cón sói trắng xuất hiện từ hư không. Với tiếng gầm sắt bén, nó tấn công con quái băng. “M, mình làm được rồi!” Triệu hồi mà không có họa đồ ma thuật là một đánh cuộc nguy hiểm nhưng- Không có con mồi nào mà tinh linh băng ma không thể săn. ---Nhưng trong khoảnh khắc kế. Nụ cười chiến thắng của Rinslet đông cứng. Băng quái thú vung đuôi nó và ném bay Fenrir. Fenrir bị đập vào tường và vỡ thành từng mảnh chỉ với một đòn tấn công. “Không thể nào……!” Một tiếng khàn thoát ra từ họng Rinslet. Băng tinh linh ma quái Fenrir là một tinh linh cấp cao đã phục vụ bao nhiêu thế hệ nhà Laurenfrost. Nó là tồn tại vượt trên các tinh linh phong ấn thế này. Nhưng người giao ước của nó, không gì khác hơn một cô bé 6 tuổi. Bời vì thiếu kinh nghiệm một người giao ước tinh linh, nó không thể phát huy hết tiềm năng của nó. “---Con bé ngu ngốc.” Cái lưỡi dài con con quái liếm và má Rinslet. “A, hah……” Cơ thể cô bé rúm người đi vì sợ. (Đây là lỗi ở mình……) Rinslet cực hối tiếc vì hành động của cô bé. Sẽ thật tốt nếu làm như Claire đã nói và ngoan ngoãn chơi búp bê trong phòng. (Là lỗi của mình để cậu ấy phải---) Cô bé chuyển hướng nhìn sang Claire người đang run lẩy bẩy hai đầu gối. “Claire, ít ra cậu phải chạy đi!” “Tôi, tôi không thể……!” Claire lắc đầu mạnh mẽ. “Ổn thôi mà, thế nên mau chạy đi. Bảo vệ người yếu cũng là một phần bổn phận của quý tộc!” Rinslet hét lên bằng giọng rung rung và đứng chắn trước con băng quái đang đến gần. "Rinslet-chan!?" “Nhanh lên, giờ chạy đi!” “Không! Tôi không thể chạy và bỏ bạn lại!” "Claire---" Trong một khắc, móng vuốt con băng quái khổng lồ lóe lên. "Kyaaaaa!" Cơ thể nhỏ nhắn của Rinslet dễ dàng bay đi và đập vào kệ sách. Một âm thanh tẻ nhạt bởi sự va chạm vang vọng và số lớn sách rơi xuống. Cái váy trắng bị xẻ ra thắm màu đỏ tươi của máu. “---......!?" Một tiếng thét chói thoát ra từ cổ họng Claire. "......Ah, h......kuu......" "Rinslet-chan, ráng cầm cự mà! Rinslet-chan!" Cô có thể nghe giong Claire xa xăm. Cô bé có thể nói rằng máu đang chảy khỏi cơ thể cô hiện giờ. (Mình thực sự là đồ ngốc mà…) Trong ý niệm mơ hồ của cô-- Cảm giác hối tiếc vấn quanh. ……Tôi đã nghĩ tôi có thể làm mọi thứ. Tôi không có gì để sợ. Cô bé không nhận ra đến giờ này đó chỉ là sự tự mãn của trẻ con. (Ít nhất, cậu ta…) Cô muốn ít nhất phải cứu được cô gái người đã gọi cô là bạn bè. “Nhan….h lên, chạy…xa…” “…Tha thứ.” “Ể?” Ngay cả khi đang ở bờ vực mất ý thức, giọng đó vẫn đến tai cô. “---Tôi chắc chắn sẽ không tha thứ cho bạn!” “……!” Cô cuối cùng nhận ra đó là giọng Claire. Bím tóc đỏ đung đưa như lửa bừng cháy. (…C, Cái gì?) Cơ thể cô nóng lên. Nhiệt độ chung quanh đang nâng lên. Đôi mắt hồng ngọc như có lửa trừng trừng nhìn vào ‘Kì nhông băng’ như thể xuyên thấu nó. Con băng quái đang chậm rãi lê đến gần đã ngừng hẳn lúc này như thể nó thấy sợ. “---Sinh ra từ hư vô, ngọn lửa dẫn tới sự hủy diệt!” Ngôn ngữ tinh linh thoát ra từ môi cô bé. Đây không phải chú ngữ không chính thức. Nó thực sự là chú ngữ có thể rút tối hạn thần lực của một người. Ý thức Rinslet bừng tỉnh bởi cảnh tượng không thể tin được. “---Đừng bảo tôi là, ‘Hỏa Cầu’!?” Đó là phép thuật hỏa nguyên tố trung cấp. Con kì nhông băng gầm lên. Nó giơ móng để ngăn sự niệm chú--- Chỉ là trước đó, ma pháp tinh linh đã hoàn thành. “Nhận lấy đi, tiêu thiêu hỏa tai --- ‘Hỏa cầu’ !” Ngọn lửa phừng lên nuốt gọn oxi xung quanh và tấn công con băng quái. Rinslet theo phản xạ ôm lấy trán để tránh vụ nổ dữ dội mà cô dự đoán. Tuy nhiên--- "......?" Thậm chí cho qua chỗ nó trúng con băng quái, vẫn không có vụ nổ. (…Đó là gì thế!?) Ở bên kia khối không khí dao động--- Hoa sen đỏ rực màu lửa đang tham lam nuốt lấy băng tinh linh. Giống như một động vật ăn thịt khổng lồ đang ngấu nghiến con mồi của nó. Những ngọn lửa di chuyển như chúng có ý chí riêng và không ngừng cắn nuối tinh linh. ---Đó thực sự là ma pháp ‘Hỏa cầu’? “......" Sau cùng, với những tiếng rên la thảm thiết sau cuối của con băng quái, ngọn lửa cũng tan biến. "Haaa, haaa, haaa......" Claire nhìn như tiêu hết sức mạnh cô bé từ khi bắn những ngọn lửa và quỵ ngã trên đầu gối mình. “…C, cậu có thể dùng loại ma pháp thực kinh ngạc đó sao?” Rinslet hỏi trong khi nhấn tay mạnh vào sườn áo của mình. “P, phải……nhưng, cha bảo không bao giờ sử dụng nó…kuu…” “Tay cậu kìa!?” Rinslet thở hổn hển. ……Tay Claire bị cháy nghiêm trọng. “Tôi, tôi ổn mà, thế này……” Với khuôn mặt nhăn nhó vì đau nhức, Claire nở nụ cười như chứng tỏ mình mạnh mẽ. Rinslet thở dài. “……Dù tôi. Cho dù cậu là một kẻ mít ướt, cậu vẫn là kẻ liều lĩnh.” "......" Không có gì đáp lại. Cho dù cô bé sử dụng hết sức lực hay thần lực, Claire cũng đã mất ý thức và chìm vào giấc ngủ. Rinslet nhẹ nhàng chạm vào má cậu ta, “Claire Elstein_” Và thì thầm nhỏ, “Tôi sẽ công nhận cô là đối thủ định mệnh của tôi.” Phần 9 “Đó là lần đầu tiên tôi gặp cô ta_” Rinslet chấm dứt câu chuyện và im lặng đặt tách trà xuống. “Sau đó, chúng tôi được cứu bởi cha chúng tôi vì họ nhận thấy có thứ gì lạ đã xảy ra, nhưng Claire và tôi đã thực sự kinh hãi.” “……Tôi hiểu rồi. Ừm, hai cô đã được giải vây an toàn.” Kamito cũng thấy nhẹ nhõm. “Ở hướng nào đó, như hiện giờ, chẳng phải tính cách Claire quá khác biệt sao?” “Vâng, đứa trẻ đó đã thay đổi kể từ 4 năm trước sau sự cố của Rubia-sama. Cô ấy khép chặt trái tim mình lại với mọi người và ép chính cô ấy phải trở nên mạnh mẽ hơn.” "......" Nhưng --- Rinslet tiếp tục nói. “Gần đây, dường như cô ấy đã mở lòng lại --- Phải rồi, đó kể từ khi cô ấy gặp Kamito-san.” “Nói về cái đó thì, khi chúng tôi gặp nhau, cô ấy chỉ muốn tôi thành nô lệ cho cô ấy thôi.” Kamito cười gượng như cố gắng che giấu sự xấu hổ rồi, “---Cảm ơn vì bữa ăn. Tôi nên quay về phòng mình sớm.” Cậu đứng dậy khỏi ghế. …….Lắng nghe câu chuyện đã mất kha khá thời gian. Một cậu trai ở trong phòng một cô gái lâu hơn nữa sẽ là vi phạm quy cách ứng xử. “……Th, thực thế. Mặc dù vẫn tốt nếu cậu ở lâu chút nữa.” Rinslet thì thầm như thể nó là một điều tiếc nuối. ---Và lúc này. Âm thanh gõ cửa vang lên. “……Vâng?” “Rinslet, Tôi, tôi_” “Claire?” Rinslet mở cửa và người đứng đó là Claire đang giữ một hộp nhỏ trên tay. “Cái gì thế?” “……Um, quà vặt, tôi mua chúng hôm qua, cô muốn một ít không?” Trong khi ngoảnh mặt đi, Claire giơ cái hộp trên tay ra đằng trước. ……Nó giống như một cơ hội để hàn gắn lại tình bạn của họ. Rinslet hiểu ý định của cô ấy. “Ồ, vừa khít tôi có làm trà đây.” “A, thế à… thì ể?” Lập tức, khuôn mặt nhòm lén vào phòng của Claire đông cứng. “Yo, Claire_” “C, cái gì… hai cậu vẫn ở một mình nãy giờ?” “Ờ. Chúng tôi ăn sáng cùng nhau.” “…Hừ, hừm, tôi hiểu rồi. Một mình với Kamito.” Biểu cảm Claire nhanh chóng biến chuyển thành sự không hài lòng. “K, Kamito là của tôi, thế nên đừng cho cậu ta ăn như cô muốn!” “Ôi dào, Kamito-san không phải của cô; cậu ấy là của tôi.” Tia lửa bùng lóe giữa hai người ngay tại lối vào. Khi nhìn tình trạng của cả hai- (……Cách nào đó, dường như cả hai lại có cuộc chiến mới.) Kamito thở dài, bực dọc. Category:Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance